The Story of Akutenshi
by Sinful Temptations
Summary: Eee.. this is just a lil' thing I dished out for my character's bio. She's a flareon anthro .. and this is how she got to be that way. R & R, please. Ja ne.


**The Story of Akutenshi  
**  
  


"Perfect," The young scientist, Raine Barton snickered, setting his binoculars on the dashboard of his car. His eyes were glued to the figure ahead, making its way down the sidewalk. To his right, his accomplice, Sadie Capps, arched one eyebrow, and huffed.  
"What's so great about her?" She nodded to the girl flouncing down the sidewalk. Raine shot a snear towards her.  
"Come, Sadie. Must we be jealous of a high school girl?" He snickered loudly, starting the car up. Meanwhile, Sadie scowled, fists clenching and unclenching.  
"Did you make the phone call?" She snapped.  
"Yep. Angel's date is in two hours." The grin on Raine's face broadened.  
"Good." Sadie snorted.  
  
Angel Simiroth, 17, tossed her head back with the greatest of fashion. Her smile was bright, as was her honey brillianced blonde hair. Azure eyes glistened with a glaze of joy. Why shouldn't she be happy? It was the weekend! Friday had come at last, and school had finally let out. Now, to soak up her two days of glory and freedom, she would first start by rushing home and taking a long, nice, hot bubble bath. The thought reeled her mind, and her pace quickened. Little was she aware of the future. Her life was about to change. Drastically.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Raine inched the Toyota Tundra along the street, manuvering it after the girl.  
"She must be pretty popular in school. It's too bad that she'll have to give it up." He grinned feverishly. Sadie chuckled, rising in the seat to look behind her, at the crate in the bed of the truck. Twin orbs of black peered back out at her, filled with fright.  
"Soon, dear," She hissed, a grin broadening on her tiers, "Soon."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"I'm home!" Angel called, swinging open her door, and throwing her pack on the rocking chair to her right. The smell of Country apple wafted into the girl's nostrils, and she breathed deeply, a glazed and dreamy expression clouding her features. Her mother peeked out from the kitchen, and smiled.  
"Welcome home, have a good day at school?" Angel tipped her head and shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"Learn anything?"  
"Nope." They both laughed. Her mother stopped abruptly, recalling something.  
"Someone called earlier." She informed Angel.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. A boy. Perhaps your boyfriend?"  
"Seth." Angel smiled, slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.  
"Probably. He wanted to meet you at the Legendary at 5. And Jennifer and Erin went out too."  
"Five?" Angel started, and huffed. "That's just like him, to not give me any time to get ready. Two hours. Lord." She bolted upstairs. Guess she better forget the hot bath. There was always tomorrow.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Angel parked her red Corvette outside the small café. Stepping out, and smoothing her leopard-spotted skirt, she glanced through her shades at the parking lot, skimming for Seth's black Jeep Wrangler. It wasn't there. She glanced at her watch. 5:09. He was **never** late. She smiled wryly. She could hold this against him, she thought, as she made her way into the cafe, instantly being bombarded with the smells of steaks, rolls, coffee, and grease. Pushing her shades above her forehead, to rest on her head, she glanced around the café for her boyfriend. No Seth. The waitress took her to a table for two. She sat down, and ordered a coke, making herself comfortable for the wait.  
The table next to her was occupied by a man and a woman, both young, in their twenties, perhaps. Sadie and Raine. Both watched Angel intently. They observed closely, her expression as the minutes ticked by. First, impatient, then becoming annoyed. Finally, worried. At 6:30, Sadie nodded, feeling it was time. Raine nodded back, and they stood, paid their bill, and left, to sit in the Tundra, which was parked next to the Corvette in a short time. At 6:45, Angel stepped out, into the setting sun's rays. Raine titled his head for an instant, and watched. Sadie snorted.  
"Go, Raine!" She snapped feverishly. Raine started, and leaped out.  
"Hello there." He cheerily called to Angel, sauntering towards her. Startled, Angel reeled to face him, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.   
"Good day to you, sir." She politely nodded. His smiled widened. He stepped forward.  
"Angel? Angel Simiroth?" He queried. Angel blinked.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know--"  
"Are you Angel?" He seemed impatient. She nodded.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. I'm a friend of Seth's. He told me to come here and find you."  
"Is anything wrong?" Raine surpressed a grin at the worried tone.  
"No, he is quite fine. He said he wouldn't be able to make it, however. For he had other plans come up." He took a step forward, his right hand underneath his jacket, concealing the syringe that held the enthusia. Angel recoiled at his statement.  
"Did he, pray tell, tell you what those plans were?"  
"Yes, but it is a secret, he told me to escort you to the ... Old Lighthouse." The Old Lighthouse, also known as the Love of Light, was a well known place for teenage couples to go. Angel brightened.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, we must hurry though, I was supposed to have you there thirty minutes ago. I'll drive you there."  
She was about to object when he grabbed her arm. Shocked, she attempted to pull free. Sddenly, something sharp pierced her skin, and she cried out. The medicine had been injected. She was released, and started towards her car. She wavered, slender digits gripping around the car door. Weariness overcame her, and she blacked out.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Did you get Angel?"  
"Yep. Jennifer and Erin too."  
"Hah! For all three evolutions!"  
Angel groggily awoke. She was strapped to a chair. The room she was in, was a laboratory, it seemed. Beside her, Jennifer, 15 and Erin, 13 were strapped up as well. Her two sisters. Voices clouded her ability to think straight.  
"Good, she's coming to."  
"Put her in the waiting room. I'm saving her for last."  
"Okay."  
She recognised the male voice. The man at the Legendary. She was about to speak, when her chair shuddered, and she was rolled to another room that smelled of antiseptic, and rubbing alcohol. She was fully awake now, and deathly afraid. What was going on? She glanced down at the wheelchair she was strapped into. Rocking back and forth set it in a slow motion, and she managed to lean up against the door, to hear what was happening.  
"Get Erin!"  
"Got the Jolteon?"  
"Yeah, the DNA Twister is ready. Put her in the other cubicle!"  
Shrieks of protest arose, and Angel recoiled. Jolteon? What were they doing to her?! Jennifer cried out. The man laughed, and the girl snickered as well.  
"I can already see the millions coming in!"  
"She's in! Start the process!" A whistle screamed. Pistons smacked against each other, and computers beeped furiously. Angel listened. Suddenly, a scream split the beeping and whistling and smacking. Erin's. Angel gasped. Raine laughed. Sadie clapped. Jennifer whimpered. The machine shut down.  
"Open the door!" Angel heard the command. Hinges squeaked, and she heard Jennifer scream. Long and loud.  
"Your turn!" Raine bellowed, shoving Jennifer into the cubicle.  
"I got the Vaporeon!"  
"NO! No no no no!!" Erin wailed. Angel kicked at the door feverishly, but to no avail. Again, the machine started up, and as the pistons slowed, and whistles softened, Jennifer's pain filled scream shot up in the air, sending chills sprinting up and down Angel's spine. She heard Erin's sobbing, and soon Jennifer's as well. Suddenly the door was flung open, and Sadie stared down at her with wild-looking eyes, and a devilish grin.  
"Last but not least.." She rolled Angel towards the cubile marked "Subject A". She shoved the trembling girl inside the stuffy and humid sompartment, and slammed the door shut. Angel heard her lock it outside.  
"Go! The Flareon ready?"  
"Yep! Here we go!"  
The machine groaned to life once more, and Angel caught a glimpse of a flash of red in the compartment labeled "Subject B". She shivered. And then began to sweat. Terribly. Her skin took on an itching sensation, and her whole body seemed to be on fire. She bit her lower lip until it bled, and when she couldn't hold it in any longer, she screamed. Agony rushed through her like a thousand bees stinging her, pricking her with their poison. Her head hurt, her muscles ached, her insides burned. And then ... it was all over, and the door was opened. Eyes opened. She looked straight ahead. To the right, were her sisters ... right? She shrieked. Jennifer, the midle child, was blue. Fins jutted out of the sides of her head, and a mermaid-like tail furled behind her. She was half human, and half Vaporeon. Erin, the youngest, had yellow spikes replacing the tanned skin of hers. Twin needle-edged ears protruded from her head. A Jolteon cross. And her.. was she..? She shivered. She felt hot all over. Glancing to the left, a mirror stood. And in it, was a bewildered Flareon morph.  
"We call you, Akutenshi. It is Japanese for.. evil angel. " Sadie explained, joyous.  
"Erin is now Akuteimai, which is Evil Little Sister. And Jennifer is Akutama. Evil Spirit." Raine seemed to preen. Akutenshi.. she wondered. Evil.. Eyes narrowed to slits. She stepped forward, hand-paws becoming flame-laidened... Raine and Sadie inhaled, and their eyes widened.  
"No... wait.. stop!"  
  


**Local Lab Destroyed   
By Own Creation!**  
  
NEW YORK - Today, at the Quad  
Laboratory, a science experiment  
went out of hand. The attempt to  
twist human and Pokemon DNA   
was made with the three Eevee  
evolutions, and three victims, as  
we now have figured out. The lab  
was totaled, in flames when police  
and the fire department arrived. We  
suspect the subjects destroyed it,   
and are now running a muck. Please  
be cautious, as they are lethal.   


  



End file.
